Qui nous sommes
by Meijeen
Summary: Peter ne lui avait pas seulement sauvé la vie, sept ans auparavant. Il l'avait changée. NOTES : Peter/Claire - Complète


**Bon... c'est ma première fic _Heroes _alors j'avoue que j'en mène pas large... Merci à ma HufflePuff-Loveuse pour son aide précieuse et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... ;)**

* * *

La barrière de bois blanc s'éclaira sous le soleil timide. Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, Claire regardait Peter faire les cent pas, s'arrêtant parfois pour tapoter du bout des doigts la fine vasque en porcelaine. Elle sourit alors qu'il évoluait impatiemment sur le carrelage gris de leur salle de bains.

Dernièrement, il s'était fait couper les cheveux – arguant que cinq années avaient amplement suffi à Claire pour se satisfaire de la large mèche qui lui barrait le front. Elle ne lui avait pas avoué que rien ne pourrait jamais la rassasier à son égard mais il l'avait entendu.

Avec le temps, Claire avait appris à apprécier le don qu'il avait hérité de Matt Parkman. Elle pouvait lui crier son amour en silence, chuchoter son bonheur de loin comme directement à son oreille. Elle s'amusait particulièrement à le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes parfois, comme lors du dîner organisé par l'un de ses collègues de travail, un mois plus tôt. Toute la soirée, Claire avait pensé à ce qu'elle lui ferait une fois rentrée à la maison, ce qu'elle dirait et ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

Personne ne semblait avoir été surpris quand ils s'éclipsèrent après le dessert, tous ayant remarqué les regards brûlants qu'ils échangeaient. Ils n'avaient pas attendu d'être arrivés chez eux et le lendemain, Peter ne s'étonna pas de retrouver un morceau de sa chemise, sous l'un des sièges de leur voiture.

Cinq longues années et ni leur amour, ni leur désir n'avait faibli.

Comme maintenant, alors qu'elle l'observait jeter des coups d'œil impatient sur le petit bâton blanc posé à côté d'elle.

Mille huit cent vingt cinq jours à lui appartenir et seulement le regarder lui gonflait encore le cœur. Peter Petrelli.

Héros, ami. Amant.

Elle s'interdit de penser à l'autre mot qui les liaient et qu'elle avait tendance à oublier de plus en plus souvent – notamment depuis que plus personne ne s'évertuait à le lui rappeler.

"Ca va être encore long?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

"Juste une minute," précisa-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Il aurait pu se servir du pouvoir d'Hiro, simplement la toucher et faire avancer toutes les aiguilles mais Claire savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il aimait tout ça autant qu'elle, cette attente qui pouvait rien ou tout changer dans leur vie.

Peter s'arrêta, fixant le reflet de Claire dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation leur arrivait. Ils étaient toujours prudents – cela semblait nécessaire au vu des circonstances, mais cela n'empêchait pas les accidents.

Claire se rappelait encore de la peine qui les avait saisis en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Peter l'avait réconfortée, lui promettant qu'ils auraient un enfant dès qu'ils pourraient. Dès qu'ils voudraient.

Comme maintenant, quand ils avaient décider d'arrêté tout moyen de contraception et de fonder enfin une famille. Ils étaient installés, à l'abri – du moins l'espéraient-ils – dans la petite ville anonyme où personne n'irait les chercher. Fuir à l'autre bout du pays avait été une décision si simple, si… juste.

Peter ne lui avait pas seulement sauvé la vie, sept ans auparavant. Il l'avait changée.

"C'est fini," murmura-t-elle.

Intimidée, elle vit Peter s'approcher d'elle et lui caresser la joue, comme il l'avait déjà fait, si longtemps auparavant. Ils se penchèrent ensemble sur le bâtonnet. Devant les deux barres bleues qui ornaient le test, Claire sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps et devant la foule de pensées qui envahit l'esprit de Claire, Peter chancela. Elle se redressa aussitôt et se serra contre lui. Au début de leur histoire, Peter avait refusé d'envisager qu'ils puissent avoir un jour, un enfant. Il était si effrayé par l'idée d'une quelconque malformation – et il en voyait tellement par le biais de son travail – qu'il avait refusé de lui imposer ça. Cela avait conduit à bon nombre de disputes. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Claire pleurer devant la nursery de l'hôpital qu'il avait fini par se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui infligeait.

_On le fait dès ce soir, ce bébé?_

Le voir si heureux était un véritable soulagement. Elle aurait pu vivre comblée sans enfant – Peter le savait – mais Claire poursuivait l'idéal de mener une vie normale, en dépit de leurs capacités et de leur situation. Renoncer à l'idée de l'épouser un jour avait déjà été assez complexe, alors elle voulait juste se réveiller auprès de sa famille, avoir l'impression de ne pas priver Peter de tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il ne l'avait pas choisie.

"Je ne t'ai pas choisie, Claire. Le destin l'a fait."

Le destin qui avait frappé à leur porte sept ans plus tôt, sous l'image d'Hiro. _Sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde._

"Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle, brusquement inquiète.

Peter l'embrassa doucement.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir."

--

Peter ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point il avait vite oublié New York. L'animation de ses rues, l'odeur épicée de la nourriture qui s'étalait sur les trottoirs. La foule, compacte, qui vous rendait seul au monde. A présent qu'ils étaient installés dans une petite ville où tout le monde les connaissait – ou croyait les connaître, l'anonymat était une chose surprenante, un peu étrange, surtout pour lui qui avait toujours été dans l'ombre.

Il adorait sa nouvelle vie, notamment parce qu'elle lui permettait d'être avec Claire mais parfois, certaines choses lui manquaient. Comme son frère.

Peter n'avait eu qu'à toucher Claire pour les emmener dans une petite ruelle, proche de l'endroit où Hiro allait se marier. Le jeune japonais les avait conviés à se joindre à eux dans l'un des e-mails qu'il échangeait occasionnellement avec Claire. Hiro ignorait la liaison qu'ils entretenaient mais elle lui avait appris qu'elle voyait Peter, bien qu'elle ne sache pas s'il avait su lire entre les lignes.

Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans la ville qu'ils avaient fuie. Un regard au visage rayonnant de Claire et il se félicita à nouveau d'avoir dépassé sa crainte. Claire aussi, avait tout quitté, ce jour-là. Probablement même plus que lui. Elle l'avait si souvent enjoint de se rendre à New York et si souvent, il avait refusé…

Bien qu'Hiro ait un grand respect pour la tradition japonaise, il avait tenu à se marier de façon très américaine – notamment parce que sa future épouse était originaire de _Staten Island._

Par égard pour leur ami, ils adoptèrent une attitude distante – Hiro devait avoir invité d'autres personnes de leurs connaissances, mais Peter se doutait que personne ne serait dupe. Claire et lui avaient disparus en même temps et revenaient ensemble – et dans une robe qui affichait fièrement les cinq mois de grossesse, autant de détails qui donnaient suffisamment d'indications sur leurs liens.

La cérémonie s'était déroulée sans que personne ne les remarque, assis au fond de la petite église. Quand ils se rendirent dans le jardin qui jouxtait le bâtiment – la chaleur inhabituellement écrasante de cette période de l'année se prêtant bien à une réception en extérieur – de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Celle d'Hiro et d'Ando mais aussi de Niki et de Micah, qui avait considérablement grandi. Matt et Mohinder discutaient dans un coin et s'interrompirent quand Molly leur tira la manche pour les prévenir.

"Claire?" murmura Hiro en ouvrant des yeux ébahis devant l'état de la jeune femme.

Peter s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle il s'approchait de ses anciens amis, comme s'il les avait quittés la veille, sans secret. Ils étaient presque tous là – tous ceux qui avaient assistés à la lutte qui l'avait opposé à Sylar et qui l'avait conduit dans le ciel de New York.

Tout cela paraissait si loin, maintenant. Comme une autre vie, d'autres batailles.

Alors que Claire discutait avec Hiro et sa nouvelle épouse, Peter s'éloigna. Ils pensaient tous si fort…

_Ca alors, Claire est enceinte! _Niki_. – J'ignorais que Hiro était resté en contact avec Peter. _Mohinder_. – Oh mon Dieu… _Matt_. – Peter_.

La voix silencieuse explosa dans le crâne de Peter qui se retourna aussitôt.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Nathan, posté à côté d'Heidi, près du buffet. Une vague d'émotion le submergea et il esquissa un pas vers son frère, avant de se rappeler.

_Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu n'existes plus, tu entends? _Il l'avait entendu. L'entendait encore.

Cinq longues années et la colère brillait toujours. Le regard de Nathan se détacha de lui pour se poser sur Claire. Le verre qu'il tenait à la main s'écrasa contre l'herbe, répandant le coûteux champagne qu'il avait lui-même offert.

_Seigneur_.

Peter n'avait pas prévu sa présence. Il s'était imaginé que Nathan, porté par ses ambitions politiques, n'aurait gardé aucun lien avec les autres. Savoir qu'il l'avait fait était merveilleux. S'il n'avait pas changé d'avis à leur propos – et Peter savait que c'était le cas – au moins avait-il commencé à faire les bons choix.

Les prunelles de Nathan reflétaient un sentiment que Peter avait espéré ne plus jamais y voir. L'accablement. Il n'avait toujours rien accepté et cela ne changerait pas. Pour la première fois et comme il allait devenir père à son tour, Peter pouvait imaginer ce que Nathan ressentait. Son frère avait une relation avec sa fille.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait rien pu empêcher? Ils s'aimaient et ils avaient tant lutté contre ça… du jour de leur rencontre au lendemain du dix-huitième anniversaire de Claire. Tant essayé de s'éloigner pour étouffer ce qu'ils ressentaient, pour revenir au point de départ.

Claire prit soudain confiance d'être observée et se retourna. Elle retint son souffle quelques instants puis observa son père avec méfiance, posant une main protectrice contre son ventre. Peter savait qu'elle en voulait à Nathan, de les avoir jugés, de ne pas avoir compris. Parfois, lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il ne l'entendait pas, elle pensait à tout le mal que le politicien avait fait à son frère, en refusant d'accepter que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être expliquées, qu'elles n'étaient pas forcément _mauvaises_.

Elle se rapprocha de Peter, ne le touchant pas conformément à leur accord mais sa présence l'apaisa. Comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

Heidi s'écarta de Nathan puis sourit à Peter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda son mari en lui agrippant le bras.

"Je vais dire bonjour à Claire et à Peter."

"Heidi…" murmura son mari, un avertissement dans la voix.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste saccadé et s'avança vers son beau-frère. Peter savait l'opinion qu'elle avait de leur couple mais quand elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, toute trace de procès semblait s'être envolée.

"La grossesse te va à ravir, Claire," dit-elle gentiment.

Cinq longues années. Ce n'était sans doute pas assez.

--

Leur différend était passé inaperçu, à l'exception de Parkman qui avait capté suffisamment de pensées pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

Après l'avoir évité pendant plusieurs heures, Peter s'était finalement exilé à l'abri d'un arbre, effrayé… désireux de croiser à nouveau le regard de son frère. Nathan avait été son modèle durant les vingt-six premières années de sa vie. Rien n'avait altéré l'amour qu'il lui portait mais celui qu'il éprouvait pour Claire était plus fort que Nathan, lui ou le monde.

Pourtant, en voyant Claire rire avec Niki, Peter ne regrettait pas d'être venu. La grande blonde avait une main posée sur la douce courbe du ventre et semblait s'extasier des coups de pieds de leur fils.

"Elle est vraiment magnifique, aujourd'hui."

Nathan l'avait rejoint et il se surprit à espérer pouvoir lui parler. Juste un peu. Juste assez.

"Elle l'est toujours."

Le silence plana à nouveau. Que dire? N'y avait-il rien qu'il puisse faire pour arranger les choses?

"Nathan…"

"Elle est enceinte, Peter. Comment peut-elle être enceinte? Tu es son oncle!"

Peter savait à quoi il faisait allusion. Il s'était posé les mêmes questions, avait eu les mêmes peurs. Inceste. Consanguinité.

"C'était un accident? Dis-moi que c'était un accident. Dis-moi que vous n'avez pas délibérément choisi de faire cet enfant. Et si le bébé était malformé? Déficient? "

"Ce ne sera pas le cas."

Nathan le fusilla du regard.

"Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?"

"Quand nous avons appris que Claire était enceinte… j'ai contacté Mohinder. Il a fait d'énormes progrès dans sa recherche sur la liste. Il y a cette femme, en Roumanie. Elle a un peu le même pouvoir qu'Isaac Mendez. Prémonitions. Elle est capable de voir l'avenir de la personne qu'elle touche. Claire est allée la voir. Le bébé se portera bien."

Jamais il n'avait eu plus peur que lors de cette visite. Il n'avait pas souhaité rentrer voir le prophète – il avait déjà assez du don d'Isaac. Hormis l'état de santé de leur enfant, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Il en avait trop peur. Claire pouvait se régénérer mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir. S'imaginer en train de la toucher et de voir ce qui pourrait arriver… non.

"Les premiers temps, je prenais souvent le téléphone pour t'appeler. Je pensais à quelque chose et l'espace d'un instant, j'oubliais que Claire et toi étiez partis. J'oubliais toute cette histoire. Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça, Peter?"

Une ombre se glissa entre eux. Celle de l'après-midi où Peter était venu avouer à Nathan les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa fille.

_Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai essayé de me battre. De toutes mes forces. Presque deux ans à tenter de l'oublier, en courant le monde, en la laissant vivre sa vie. Je n'y arrive plus. Je suis amoureux de Claire, Nathan. _

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui fait vivre?" poursuivit-il. "Elle a vingt-trois ans, Peter! Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Elle ne _peut pas_ être enceinte de son oncle, à vivre Dieu sait où. Elle mérite mieux que ça. _Tu_ mérites mieux que ça."

_Tu as dix ans de plus qu'elle, Peter. Et c'est ta nièce._

"Regarde-là, Nathan. Tu trouves qu'elle a l'air malheureuse?"

Comme pour lui répondre, le rire de Claire résonna. Niki l'accompagnait, ébouriffant les cheveux de Micah. Nathan l'admira et Peter le laissa contempler sa fille en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

"Bien sûr que Claire mérite mieux que ça. Qu'une vie loin de chez elle, à dissimuler qui nous sommes réellement. Et crois bien que si une seule fois, une seule et unique fois, j'avais lu dans son esprit qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, je l'aurais ramenée à New York, à Odessa, partout où elle aurait voulu se rendre."

Peter se passa la main sur le visage.

"Mais elle est heureuse. Elle l'est. Quand je la regarde, je le sens. Je l'entends. Et Seigneur… je le suis aussi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas le comprendre – l'accepter. Mais je l'aime. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire mieux, t'expliquer pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de ma nièce, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu lutter plus longtemps. Je n'ai peut-être aucune excuse mais je ne regrette rien. Parce que… quand je la vois, mon cœur me dit que j'ai pris la bonne décision."

C'était vrai. Pas une fois depuis leur départ, Peter n'avait déploré d'avoir choisi de vivre son amour avec Claire.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous pardonnes mais je crois que je l'avais espéré. Parfois, je me dis, _Nathan ne sait pas où nous sommes. Il nous cherche peut-être._ Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas?"

Les silences de Nathan étaient plus éloquents que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Peter sourit lentement. Il regarda une dernière fois son frère, s'imprégnant au maximum de ces moments où ils avaient enfin pu se parler, un peu triste aussi de savoir que cette fois, il ne pourrait plus rien espérer.

"Bonne chance pour les prochaines élections. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras."

Nathan hocha la tête, frémissant de pensées que Peter ne voulut pas entendre. Tout le monde ignorait que Claire était sa fille. Pour la société, Claire Bennet n'avait aucun lien avec Nathan Petrelli. Ils ne le gêneraient pas.

"Ce sera un garçon, tu sais. Et on… On t'enverra un faire-part, d'accord?" fit-il après s'être éloigné de quelques pas.

Il rejoignit Claire et elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils saluèrent tous leurs amis et remercièrent Hiro de l'invitation. Claire promit de prévenir Niki et Mohinder de la naissance. Elle se retourna vers son père, hésita quelques secondes puis lui sourit.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse – elle ne viendrait jamais – et suivit Peter vers la sortie.

--

La domestique lui apporta l'enveloppe parmi d'autres courriers. Il la décacheta sans faire attention et se figea devant la cigogne dessinée.

_Claire Bennet et Peter Petrelli ont la joie de vous faire part de…_

Un portrait d'eux trois s'étalait sur le bas du carton et Nathan sourit en rapprochant de son visage l'image de son petit-fils. Le regard de Claire éclatait de bonheur et Peter, penché sur son fils, semblait si serein… en paix.

Nathan ouvrit le fin coffre-fort dissimulé dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une petite boite. Il contempla quelques instants les photographies prises pour le dix-huitième anniversaire de sa fille. Claire et lui, souriants. Claire et Peter, enlacés dans une étreinte qui laissait déjà présager ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Peter et lui autour de Claire, riant aux éclats.

Nathan caressa une dernière fois le fin portrait de sa famille et referma doucement le tiroir.


End file.
